Yume no Akumu dream of nightmares
by SyntheticHeartbeat
Summary: summaries do my stories little justice, so just read on. HieixKurama pairing. may be Yaoi later...


**Yume no Akumu**

By: SyntheticHeartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. They are the creation of Yoshihiro Togashi. All I own in a few dollars, a can of warm Coke-a-Cola, a stuffed and pierced teddy bear named Joey, and a black teddy bear named Hiei ( I'm so pathetic ) Please,I ASK for any review, even flames, to better the story. I even take suggestions for furter chapters! Enjoy the story!

* * *

Sometimes it just doesn't feel real, like a dream, and one day I'll wake up and you'll still be outside my window sleeping on the same old Sakura tree branch. But then I roll over and there's nobody there but the dying blossoms, and a small black pearl, the tear gem you gave me before you left, on my bedside table. I have a photograph of you in a small picture frame next to it, smiling. I think the rarity of your smiles was what made them all the more beautiful. Yusuke saw the picture one day and almost passed out. Speaking of Yusuke, he and Kuwabara have been growing stronger and stronger over the past two years. That's right. Two years since you left us, Hiei. It's been two years of torture since you told me that a forbidden child could never love and walked out of my life. I still feel your aura every time I pick up the red and black tear gem, and every time we're in Koenma's office, so I know you're still alive. I know your reading this as I write, because I can sense your jagan. By the way, my High School graduation is tomorrow, if you would like to come. I even reserved you a seat next to Yusuke. Just tell the people at the doors that your name is Hiei Jaganshi, and that you're with the Minamino party. I would really appreciate it if you were there, seeing as though you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are the only family I have left. But you already know that, don't you?

Suichi Minamino closed the notebook softly and stood from his desk, stretching, then walked across the room to where his bed was. Falling backwards, he cursed softly when he smacked his right hand off the small bedside table. He heard a laugh inside his head, and smiled. '_No fair mind reading, Hiei'_ he thought. The deeper voice in his mind chuckled again and then spoke.

"Yes, well, how else will I know how your holding up, Fox?" Suichi sat up and frowned

"Well, you could always try coming to see me, or you could have not even left in the first place." He said aloud, knowing full well that the fire demon would hear him. There was silence, and suddenly the aura of the half-koorime filled his bedroom almost as fast as the blinding light on the opposite wall. The redhead shielded his eyes and before long, the light was replace with a four-foot figure dressed almost entirely in black with a white scarf around his neck, a headband above his crimson colored eyes, and a katana at his side. The teenager shot off the bed and enveloped his best friend in a hug, startling the little demon. He quickly recovered though, and returned the tight embrace of the former fox-demon. When they broke apart, the teenager's eyes were glossy and threatening to release their tears. He sat down on the plush bed again and, when the koorime joined him, he hugged him again.

"Hiei…" The koorime looked up into a pair of bright green eyes and gave a small smile. The formerly sad eyes lit up, and the smaller demon frowned slightly

"what's wrong now, fox?"

"Hiei… y-you smiled!" The koorime glared at him for a moment, but the expression softened considerably after a look of hurt fell into the gleaming green eyes.

"for the first time since I left…" he murmured. Suichi turned his head, trying to erase the memories brought back by the words, when he felt a prick in his cheek. Suddenly, he sat up, panting, and looked around. He was again sitting at his desk, the notebook he had recently written his latest letter to his crush in, and a sharpened pencil next to it, with a speck of blood on the tip. He instinctively reached his hand to the prick on his cheek and sighed.

"Just another dream" he sighed again and turned in his seat to see the glowing numbers of his alarm clock. It was only 11 o'clock, but it seemed like he had been out for hours. He stood and made his way over to the bathroom, but not before looking out the window at the dying Sakura tree and the wall where Hiei had appeared in his dream. Nothing. Once in the bathroom, he began shedding the clothing off his body, then turned to start a well-needed shower. Pulling a towel from the rack, he set it on the sink and looked into the mirror, his eyes catching the slight glimmer of black on the chain around his neck. He fingered the black and red pearl gently, then stepped past the curtain and into the steaming shower.

* * *

reviews and flames are welcome and appreciated!

SynHeart


End file.
